The Blood Talon and The Dark Angel
by keyblademastervanitas
Summary: Brigette, Jin's adopted half-sister has the Dark Angel gene and Devil Jin is attracted to her because of that but Hwoarang has feelings for her too. HwoarangxOC/slight Devil JinxOC DISCONTINUED
1. chapter 1

*disclaimer: i don't own tekken, namco does. Brigette is my character*

* * *

_**The Blood Talon and The Dark Angel**_

The shrill ring of the alarm of the clock snapped me out of my dream of sheep or something like that. 7:30 A.M. "Damn…" I said groggily as I got out of bed, changed into my school clothes quickly and rushed to the bus stop. _Come on,_ I thought as I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground as I waited for the bus to come and sighed. Then Hwoarang pulled up to the bus stop on his new motorcycle that he got with the money that he got from street fights. Since his old bike got destroyed when Devil Jin blasted it on the highway. We've been friends ever since I moved to Japan when Kazuya adopted me.

"Hey Brigette, wanna ride?" he asked with a smile, scooting up on the seat so I can sit. I shrugged "Sure, looks like the bus isn't gonna come anytime soon." I got on the bike and I hugged the Korean's slender waist tightly as we weaved through the traffic like a butterfly in the wind.

"Brigette, have you seen Kazama?" He asked loudly so I could hear him over the roar of the bike engine and the traffic. "Sorry, haven't seen Jin this morning." I answered back loudly. _That's weird; he always takes me to school. _I thought as we zoomed through the school traffic. I got off so Hwoarang can park the bike and looked up at the school rooftop. There was a figure on the roof with…_wings_? Yes, huge black raven wings and horns jutting out of the being's forehead. I squinted so I can get a good look at the face and gasped with shock. _It can't be…_ I thought.

"What are you looking at?" Hwoarang said looking at the roof. "N-nothing." I snapped and I glance back at the roof and the being was gone. "Sheesh, _sorry_ to disturb your train of thought." He huffed as he ran his fingers through his red spiky hair. I shook my head to clear my mind "Whatever, let's get inside before we're late." I said.

As we were walking to our first class, I noticed that he was holding my hand. I removed my hand and blushed slightly and he smiled. During class, Hwoarang slipped me a note. I wondered what it said during the entire time I was in school. He dropped me off at home and as I was getting off, "Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled "See ya around, Brigette." He said and sped off down the street.

I went into the house and into the kitchen and Jin was there in his flame jacket and matching flame pants. "Why didn't you drop me off at school, Jin?" I asked demanding an answer. "Sorry Brigette, I had to do something important." He answered calmly. "Yeah, something more important than your own sister. Anyway, Hwoarang was _kind_ enough to give me a ride today, Jin-Jin." I said in the same calm manner. Jin glared at me and for an instant his dark eyes changed to a menacing red, as I felt his icy calm break like shattered glass at the mention of his rival and that I called him by his hated nickname I always had for him.

"You're not even my real sister," he said angrily and he left the kitchen and went into his room. I chuckled as I got out the note that Hwoarang gave me. Score: Me: 1, Jin: 0. I unfolded it and found out it was his cell phone number and below that he wrote 'call me anytime' I smiled and pulled out my phone out and added the number to my contacts and speed dial, not knowing that I was going to need it later. I went to my room and changed out of my school clothes into a black t-shirt and black jeans. I wondered what was wrong with Jin then I shrugged _He wouldn't tell me anyway, even if I did ask. _I thought. I sighed and went to bed and slept in my clothes since the tiredness of the school day finally caught up with me.

* * *

_**THE RANDOM END CONVERSATION PART 1**_

me: yes! first chapter done! ^^

devil jin: when im i gonna be in this?

jin: shut up devil.

devil jin: no, you shut up!

*both countinue to aruge for 5 mins*

me: *glares at them darkly* why dont you both shut up!

*both shut up at the command*

hwoarang: hey brigette-sama! wanna come to my place?

me: sure, *rubs my temples* get me out of here my head's killing me.

*me and hwoarang leave on his bike*

jin: did they just leave us?

devil jin: yep.

*both sigh sadly*

PLEASE R&R SO I CAN UPDATE!


	2. encounter with the devil

disclaimer: namco owns tekken, i dont, only my character Brigette i own.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Encounter With The Devil**_

That night, I tossed and turned at the vision of the figure I saw on the school roof this morning, the black wings, the horns, and- "**Hello Brigette,**" said a dark voice that ripped through the dream like acid. I awoke to see the same creature of my dream. I rubbed my eyes to see if I _was_ dreaming still. "**You're not dreaming, beautiful.**" He said evilly, brushing my cheek with his sharp claws so he can remove a few strands of my black hair out of my face.

"J-Jin?" I said the name almost was caught in my throat as I stared into his eyes which were black, except for the irises, which were blood red. These weren't the eyes of my loving older brother; these were the eyes of a creature that will destroy all who stands in its way.

He smiled wickedly "**Oh no my dear, not **_**Jin**_** but a **_**part **_**of him.**" "What do you mean you're a part Jin, then who are you?" I asked as I slipped my hand under my pillow so I can get my phone and call Hwoarang. "**I'm Devil Jin.** **Jin is still here, he can be annoying, but I don't want him to ruin my fun with a pure innocent angel like you.**" he said eyeing my body slowly. I pressed the button and Hwoarang answered almost instantly.

But Devil Jin noticed this and grabbed my wrist hard, snatched my phone and crushed it in his hand. "**I don't think you're red-headed lover boy is going to come anytime soon, girl.**" He hissed. "He's not my lover!" I said angrily at the fact that I was blushing that he mentioned Hwoarang as my lover. Devil Jin grinned at this and whispered in my ear with malice "**You didn't think I wasn't watching you two holding hands during school? I knew all along of your crush on Hwoarang, Brigette. I could tell Jin, but I don't want to, yet.**" He held my wrists over my head firmly with one hand "**First, I want to savor all you have to offer.**" he kissed me hard.

The kiss was filled with longing and lust, making me light headed. I moaned softly as he stroked my neck slowly with his tongue, wetting every inch of my exposed throat. He smirked as he got the satisfying response out of me. "**You liked that didn't you? Tell me, did Hwoarang do anything like that to you yet?**" I shook my head to regain my senses and glared at him. The demigod laughed evilly "**I **_**love**_** it when you give me this look of pure anger; it makes me want to **_**devour**_** your beauty.**" Then Hwoarang came to my house. I could tell because of the loud bike engine. _Well he took his sweet time getting here._ I thought as Hwoarang came to my room wearing his karate outfit, he was sparing with Baek Doo San when he got my call.

"Kazama? Brigette? What are you doing?" the Blood Talon said when he saw me and Devil Jin. Devil Jin loosened his grip a little and that's when I slipped my hands out and gave him a hard knee to the balls. The demon doubled over in pain, glaring angrily at me. _Oh shit, I think I just pissed him off. _I thought as I got out of the bed, grabbed Hwoarang's hand and we ran out of the house. "Brigette, what the hell is going on?" he asked as we got on the bike. (thank God it was still running.) "No time, we gotta go now!" I said as Devil Jin got out of the house and spotted us. "What do you-" "JUST GO DAMMIT!" I yelled and we sped off. "**BRIGETTE GET BACK HERE!**" Devil Jin roared and flew off after us.

* * *

_**THE RANDOM END CONVERSATION PART 2**_

Me and Hwoarang: back guys!

Devil Jin: finally! a chapter with yours truely in it!

Me: *rolls eyes* whatever..

Hwoarang: you kneed him in the balls! nice one! XD

Devil Jin: hey! that actually hurt! :( *tear*

Me and Hwoarang: so what?

Devil Jin: you guys are mean! you know that? *walks out of the room*

PLEASE R&R!


	3. the dark angel gene

_*****_same disclaimer crap as the last 2 chapters*

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Dark Angel Gene**_

"Where are we going?" I asked as we sped through the night streets"We're going to my place. I told your old man to come too." He said.

_Why did he ask Kazuya, of all people, to come? _I wondered shaking my head as we arrived at his house. "So its you, Brigette. I see Devil Jin is looking for you two." Kazuya said as we entered the house, wearing his purple suit. "How did you know about that?" we both said. "I felt the Devil's power taking over Jin. Which isn't good in your case now, is it?" Kazuya smirked looking at me with that red eye, which sends a chill up my spine. It always had.

"But what does he want with me?" I asked with a worried look. Kazuya sighed "I didn't want to tell you this until you were ready, but I guess by the look of things, you are. Brigette you have the Devil gene,"

"Hold up, I have the Devil gene inside me and you didn't tell me, dad?" I growled balling my fist tightly. Kazuya's eye twitched when ever I called him "dad" and held up his hand "I wasn't finished yet. Yes, you have the Devil gene in you, Devil Jin wants that so he can become complete and Jin will never be able to awaken ever again. But you have the Angel gene from your mother also, which created a Dark Angel gene." "You mean she has both the Devil and Angel genes?" Hwoarang looked at me surprised. "I guess so. But how come the Devil gene didn't take over me yet?" I said.

"The Angel gene and your Kazama blood cancel out the Devil gene. But maybe if you can be able to combine both the Angel and Devil genes, you maybe able to activate the Dark Angel gene." Kazuya said. "But for the time being, you two should hide since I can feel that bastard son of mine near and I'm going to beat him into a bloody pulp." We both nodded and hid in the closet near the back door.

* * *

sorry for the chapter being so short ive been working on the rest of the stroy. ^^

_**THE RANDOM ENDING CONVERSATION PART 3**_

Hwoarang: Hmm, the closet? ;) what made you chose that Brigette-sama?

Me: *blushes madly* uh...idk..

Kazuya: yeah, why the closet? the readers want to know!

Me: why do you wear a purple suit?

Hwoarang: yeah, why _do_ you wear a purple suit?

Kazuya: idk.

Me: my point exactly.

PLEASE R&R!


	4. kazuya vs devil jin

*same disclaimer stuff*

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Kazuya vs Devil Jin**_

Then just when I closed the door, Devil Jin appeared in a whirlwind of black feathers. "**Where is she Kazuya?**" Devil Jin snarled when he saw his dad. "**I know she's here, I can feel her Devil's aura and when I do find her,**" he smirked as he relishes the thought of what he will do to me."**I will show her what I'm **_**truly **_**capable of.**" I gasped but Hwoarang silenced it with his hand over my mouth.

* * *

"Shh! Do you _want_ him to know we're here?" he whispered angrily. He removed his hand. "No, not really." I answered and we both stared at each other for a moment. I was going to say something but Hwoarang kissed my lips softly to make me shut up. "Then be quiet," He muttered. We both blushed slightly. Then if on cue, we made out. "Brigette, I love you and I will protect you no matter what." The Blood Talon said as he kissed me sweetly. "I love you too Hwoa," I said kissing him back the same way. "Don't worry; I got your back too."

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway near the closet, Kazuya snorted "I know where she is, but I won't tell you." "**I guess I'll just have to make you tell me.**" Devil Jin said grabbing Kazuya by the throat and slammed him against the nearest wall. With the sound of the slam, me and Hwoa stopped. _Damn._ _Looks like seven minutes in heaven ended early. _We both thought. "Let's get outta here, things are gonna get ugly!" I whispered.

"Agreed on that." The red-head answered and we exited the closet and out the back door to the bike. _I guess I'll hold him off._ Kazuya thought annoyed as he kicked the demigod in the chest. Devil Jin stumbled back a little, that's when Kazuya roundhouse kicked him in the ribs.

"**You always loved her more than me!**" he growled, blood red tears trickled down his face as he got back up from the blow. Red electricity sparked across his body as he did his Lighting Uppercut move. Kazuya dodged it and punched Jin's alter ego in the mouth making it bleed. The demon spat out the blood in rage. "Yes I've always loved Brigette more than you because you're an arrogant brat!" Kazuya sneered. With that, Devil Jin snapped and knee smashed Kazuya in the chest and then did the Lighting Uppercut move again.

This time, it connected with Kazuya's jaw, grabbed him and smashed his head against the floor. Devil Jin's claw was on Kazuya's jugular vein. Devil Jin stopped and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**What's wrong, Kazama? Finish him off! **_

_No, I won't. _

_**What do you mean you won't? This is what you wanted, isn't it? But I guess we can finish him off later. I think you should focus your anger on Brigette.**_

_What do you mean 'focus my anger on Brigette'?_

Devil chuckled, _**I wanted to tell you this sooner, but I didn't feel like it at the time. Jin, Brigette's been going out with that red-headed rival of yours.**_

_Wait, you mean that Brigette and Hwoarang have been going out?_

_**Don't tell me that you didn't notice that when she said that your rival was **_**kind**_** enough to give her a ride? **_Devil sighed,_** You're such an idiot sometimes. Anyway, Brigette has what we want, so let's find her.**_

_Fine then, let's get out of here. _

* * *

Devil Jin's eyes opened. "**You're **_**lucky**_** that I didn't finish you off now, but I have a better prey to find.**" He sneered, throwing Kazuya like a rag doll. Devil Jin disappeared in a whirlwind of black feathers.

* * *

_**THE RANDOM END CONVERSTION PART 4**_

Me and Hwoarang: DAAAAAAAAAAMN! YOU GOT PWEND KAZUYA!

Kazuya: i let my guard down for a second!

Jin: yeah, and that one second got you pwened! lets see the replay, shall we?

Kazuya and Devil Jin: you guys recorded this?

Hwoarang: we were bored in there.

Kazuya: what about the whole make-out scene you guys had.

Me: we got bored of that too! lucky, i just happen to bring my phone and recoreded the awesomeness!

*all watched the replay*

Jin: LOL! this looks 10x better than the original fight!

*kazuya and devil jin look at me with intent to kill*

Howarang: *whispers* uh, brigette? i think you should run.

Me: good idea.

*links my arm and Hwoarang's arm with handcuffs and ran like hell out the room with kazuya and devil jin after us*

*still running*

Hwoarang: WTF BRIGETTE?

Me: i'm taking you down with my since you dared me to recored that!

Hwoarang: i didnt mean show that to them too!

PLEASE R&R!


	5. the plan

*i dont own tekken, only brigette and tobi i own.*

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Plan**_

I felt my heart skip a beat. _Damn, were running out of time. _I thought as fear slowly crept over me. "What's wrong Brigette? You're awfully quiet." Hwoa said with a tinged of concern in his voice. "Devil Jin beat Kazuya." I said remorselessly that he got beaten by him.

"Damn, we better get to Xiaoyu's place then. She knows how to beat Devil Jin more than anyone and besides its still Kazama." He said as he sped on the highway. Dawn was coming when we arrived to her house, the light to Xiao's living room was on, so I knocked on the door. No one answered. Then Hwoarang slipped his hand under the doormat and took out the key that was underneath.

"How did you know it was there?" I said raising a suspicious eyebrow at my lover. He shrugged, "I just know these things." He said grinning slyly. I rolled my eyes and unlocked the front door.

When we stepped into the living room, Xiaoyu, Asuka and Tobi were playing a game of strip poker. "HA! I win again!" Tobi said triumphantly as she revealed her cards. A full house. "Damnit Tobi, you won for the third time already!" Asuka said angrily as she took off her shirt. "No fair." Xiao said throwing her cards down before she took off her shorts. Hwoa cleared his throat. "Uh...I hope we're not interrupting something." He said with a smile. I punched his arm. "OW! What was that for?" he whined. I glared at him darkly. "Okay fine, I'll stop, jeez." He muttered as he rubbed his arm. "Anyway, Xiao we have a-"

"I didn't know you two were going out?" Xiaoyu said when she saw that I was holding Hwoarang's hand as she puts her shorts back on. "I _knew_ they were going to go out sooner or later. Besides you two make a great couple together." Tobi said with a grin because she was the one who introduced me to Hwoa when I first moved here. We both blushed at that. Asuka just rolled her eyes at Tobi after she put her shirt back on. "Besides that, Xiao, do you know how to beat Devil Jin?" I said with a slight urgency in my voice. Xiao twirled one of her black pigtails with her pinky finger.

"Maybe... I don't know." She answered. "What do you mean 'you don't know'?" The Blood Talon said angrily. I kissed him hard to calm him down. When our lips parted, he just stared at me sort of shocked by the sudden gesture. The girls just stared at me. I just shrugged, "What? It's the only way I know to calm him down." I said bluntly.

After that little moment of love, Xiao asked why I wanted to know how to beat her boyfriend. After telling the three of what happened so far, Tobi and Asuka snickered at the fact that Kazuya got beat by the demigod. Xiaoyu just snorted at the fact that her demon possessed boyfriend tried to have has way with me and not her.

"So you guys gonna help?" Hwoa asked as he glanced at the door if the demon should appear. The girls nodded. "So what's the plan?" Askua asked as she puts her headband on. "We sorta don't have a plan…yet." I said sheepishly as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Are you fucking serious? You guys don't have a plan yet?" Tobi said staring at me deeply with her blue eyes. "Have you tried kicking his ass yet? Because that's how I beat him in the tournament." Asuka said bluntly. Hwoarang shook his head. "We tried that theory with Kazuya and it didn't work." Then it came to me. "Oh! Why don't we use bait to draw him out, then when he drops his guard, that's when I activate the Dark Angel gene and kick his ass." I said proudly.

"Uh Earth to Brigette, two problems are in your plan." The Blood Talon said after I was done. "What do you mean?" I said with a slight frown. "Well first off, how are you going to _supposedly_ kick his ass if you don't know how to activate the gene in the first place and two, how are we gonna bait him if we don't have bait?"

"You have a point there about the gene because I have no damn clue how to activate it," Tobi sighed at that. "But I know the perfect bait to use against him." I said with a sly grin. We all looked at Xaioyu. "What are you guys staring at- OH HELL NO! I am NOT being bait!" Xaioyu said angrily at the situation of what that will mean. "But you got to Xiao, it's the only shot will get of beating him." I said almost desperately. "Also you don't want your _boyfriend _to _cheat_ on you, don't you?" Asuka added.

"Okay, I'll do it." She said cracking her knuckles. By the look on her face, she wanted to beat the crap out of Jin –no scratch that- beat the living daylights out of him after this was over. "Okay we have a plan. But where are we going to pull it off?" the redhead said finally. "Crap, haven't thought of that." I said crossing my arms across my chest deep in thought. "What about the Cathedral?" Asuka suggested. "Yeah, that's where he always is there in the tournament. He might be there." "Okay then, let's go then before he gets here. I don't want to be in the closet again." I said. "CLOSET?" the three said in unison. "What? It was instinct." I said defensively. Hwoa just shook his head as we all left Xiao's to go to the Cathedral.

As me and Hwoarang were getting on the bike, Xiao opened her garage and got into her new Mitsubishi Eclipse. She rolled down the window to see all of us just staring at the car. "What? Jin gave it to me for Christmas." She said. _No wonder he withdrew all that cash from the bank last year. _I thought in surprise that Jin would give Xiao something like that. "And all I got from him was a PS2 and Tekken 5 last year." I mumbled asTobi and Asuka got in the car.

"Are you sure the plan's going to work?" the Korean redhead said as he started the bike. "It has to or else we're screwed. We have no Plan B for this." I answered as I got on the bike and hugged his waist for signaling him that it's time to go. We all left for the Cathedral to save Jin or die trying.

* * *

_**The Random End Conversation Part 5**_

Xaio: why the hell do i have to be bait?

me: because you just are Xaio, get over it already.

Xaio: NO FAIR! *leaves room with tears streaming down her face*

Hwoarang: Brigette-sama that was pretty harsh.

Tobi: yayz! i chapter with me in it! ^^

Asuka: really Brigette-sama, Strip Poker?

Brigette: it just popped into my mind, so shut up.

Hwoarang: uh Brigette? the handcuffs.

*looks at the handcuffs*

Me: and?

Hwoarang: are you gonna take them off yet? my arms chaffing.

Me: no.

Hwoarang: why not?

Me: because i don't want to.

Hwoarang: *pouts* no fair!

PLEASE R&R!


	6. end of the mishima bloodline

*disclaimer: same as before.*

* * *

**_Chapter 6: End of The Mishima Bloodline_**

In the forest near the Cathedral, Devil Jin threw Heihachi to the ground. Heihachi groaned as he felt the pain from the severe beating he got earlier finally came to him. "So Devil, what is your plan this time, eh?" He said wheezing as he got up slowly. Devil Jin chuckled at the sight. "**If you really **_**must**_** know, you really haven't noticed something with your adopted granddaughter, something **_**dark**_** about her.**" Heihachi gasped, "You don't mean- it can't be! Not Brigette!" Devil Jin laughed manically at his reaction.

"**Yes Heihachi, she has the Devil gene in her.** **Have you not noticed all these years?**" He said grinning like a jackal. "**And when I have her gene I will become complete, but like every good plan there's always a catch.**" The demigod said with a slight sigh.** "She also has that damn Angel gene in her as well, but I'll take care of that too.**"

"As long as I'm still alive, I won't let you take her!" Heihachi said as he charged at the demon. _**Well, let's change that, shall we?**_ The demon thought as he saw Heihachi coming toward him. Heihachi was close to hitting the demon but Devil Jin saw this and was a stifling _CRACK__! _He kicked his grandfather square in the chest sending him crashing into a nearby tree. Heihachi's body slumped and he hacked up blood from the kick. _I'm getting too old for this._ He thought as the demon came toward him.

Devil Jin picked up Heihachi by the throat. "**I **_**almost**_** feel sorry that your beloved Brigette is going to be mine,**" The demon snapped his neck and dropped the lifeless body of Heihachi on the forest floor. "**But than again, I don't feel sorry for **_**you**_** Heihachi.**" He said venomously.

_**Well that takes care of your stupid ranting about ending the Mishima bloodline, Jinny.**_

_Uh…thanks? I guess. But what about Brigette?_

_**Were you not listening to a word I said to your stupid grandpa?**_

_No, not really. But what about Hwoarang? What are you going to do about him?_

_**Can you just shut up for a second! I'm trying to fucking think damnit! I swear if I had her gene right now, you wouldn't be here.**_

Sorry _for being a burden to you, Devil. But can I take care of Hwoarang? I want to beat the crap out of him for dating my sister._

_**Let me think about that…no!**_

_Why not? He's my rival!_

_**So? Do you think that I care if he's your rival or not?**_

_No?_

_**Good boy, Jinny. Now let's get back to the Cathedral, Brigette's almost here.**_

Jin sighed, _Fine._

The demigod vanished just when we arrived at the forest.

* * *

_**THE RANDOM END CONVOSATION PART 6**_

Me: finally got this chap up!

Hwoarang: why did it take so long Brigette-sama?

Me: writers block.

Tobi: *rolls eyes* the infamous Brigette qoute: " I has writers block."

Me: i did though!

Hwoarang: no wonder it took you forever to get the chap up! and what about the-

Me: *glares at Hwoarang*

Hwoarang: okay then..._still_ not taking the handcuffs off...(damnit!)


End file.
